Total Drama World Mayhem!
by Awesomekid100
Summary: We've got another season with Chris. Where going back around world with 26 new contestants and new transportation with new challenges, what challenges will they face? What places will we go? Who will win? Find out on Total Drama World Mayhem! (Apps Closed)
1. Final cast

"Welcome to total drama World Mayhem" chris says. "We'll be going worldwide once again with a new cast, where we will get to new deadly places and only lucky camper will recieve the 1,000,000 dollars!"

Chef grabs a briefcase with the million in it

"we have the plane from world tour" says chris.

show plane which blows up into flames

"we had a plane..." Says chris less enthusiastic. "We have a luxury cruise"

shows a broken down cruise which isn't that delightful

"we have a train!"

shows busted train with lightning shocks sticking out of it.

"Chef?! Where's the contestants..." Shouts chris.

"They should be here any minute now..." Says chef.

"we'll be back on total drama World Mayhem!"

* * *

><p>On second thought I will return my OC's. His name is Alex Jumpster, he is the DJ. Derek Johnson (The Clumzy Guy) and Dorothy Hillside (Aussie Cowboy)<p>

Boys:

1. Justin O' hare (The Atistic Sap)

2. Alex Jumpster (The DJ)

3. Tristan "Red" (The Inventive Gamer)

4. Colin Voice (The Sarcastically Nice Geek)

5. Tyrin Spencer Morris (The Goofy Inventor)

6. Jack Smith (The Suicide Expert)

7. Jason Young (The Nice Boy)

8. Logan Hathaway (The Sweet Hockey Player)

9. Damian Black (The Spawn Of Satan)

10. Jacque Cortez Metoyer (The Con Artist)

11. Jackson Miller (Country Boy)

12. Kevin Dorn (The Friendly Jock)

13. Derek Johnson (The Clumzy Guy)

Girls:

1. Lila green (The Multiple Personality One)

2. Colleen Voice (The Popular, But nice Girl)

3. kalani Wilson (The Manipulative Gymnist)

4. Annie Jane Whitlock (The Lonely One)

5. Kailani Iona (The Hawaiian Dancer)

6. Violet Smiythe (The Competitive Swimmer)

7. Rosalee Shepard (The Soft Spoken Healer)

8. Alexandra Smith (The Canadian from New York City)

9. Anya Savorski (The Black Widow)

10. Brooklyn (The Nice Popular Girl)

11. Caroline Melody Jones (The Animal Rights Activist)

12. Alice Liddell (The Shy Loner)

13. Dorothy Hillside (Aussie Cowboy)

**And we are finished**

**(Ok, a lot of people asked for a love interest, and not all the characters really match, so I'm sorry if your character doesn't get one)**

**the story will start up as soon...**


	2. Theme Song

**This is the Theme Song (It Took a while to make...)  
><strong>

Camera starts appearing all over the Boat!

_**"Dear Mom and dad I'm doing fine... You guys are on my mind"**_

it shows Kalani and Dorothy playing volleyball as Derek comes flying onto the ship while riding a shark

**"****_You_**_** Asked Me What I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see... I Wanna Be Famous!"**_

Alex is at the ruins of Rome brining the beat with Justin, Tristan, Brooklyn and Caroline who is writing in her diary, just as Colin (drives away in a Pizza Cart) runs away from Damian who is trying to blow him up!

_**"I Wanna Live Close To The Sun... Pack Your Bags Because I've already won!"**_

Tyrin is making a potion with Jason, Alexandra and Lila, which then explodes, With Jacque laughing in the background, who is then beaten up by Jackson, Kevin and Anya.

_**"There's nothing getting in my way! I'll get there some day, Cause I wanna be famous!"**_

Coleen, Kailani, Violet, Rosalee, Alice, Tyrin and Logan are having a fruit cart race through Rio De Janaro.

**_"Na, Na, Na, Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na-Na..."_**

the boat sails around the planet crashing into stuff while jack is floating in a life boat behind it getting pummelled.

_**"I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous! I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous! (Starts whistling)"**_

Jason and Alexandra are about to kiss on the boat when Derek comes in being chased by a bear, as nearly everyone starts laughing and it show the logo on the side of the boat.

**The Story Is coming up!**


	3. EP 1: You Guys Are My Teammates, Right?

******Ok guys, I may also in the future turn this into a comic! Maybe...****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Camera starts appearing all over the Boat!<p>

_**"Dear Mom and dad I'm doing fine... You guys are on my mind"**_

it shows Kalani and Dorothy playing volleyball as Derek comes flying onto the ship while riding a shark

**"****_You_**_** Asked Me What I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see... I Wanna Be Famous!"**_

Alex is at the ruins of Rome brining the beat with Justin, Tristan, Brooklyn and Caroline who is writing in her diary, just as Colin (drives away in a Pizza Cart) runs away from Damian who is trying to blow him up!

_**"I Wanna Live Close To The Sun... Pack Your Bags Because I've already won!"**_

Tyrin is making a potion with Jason, Alexandra and Lila, which then explodes, With Jacque laughing in the background, who is then beaten up by Jackson, Kevin and Anya.

_**"There's nothing getting in my way! I'll get there some day, Cause I wanna be famous!"**_

Coleen, Kailani, Violet, Rosalee, Alice, Tyrin and Logan are having a fruit cart race through Rio De Janaro.

**_"Na, Na, Na, Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na-Na..."_**

the boat sails around the planet crashing into stuff while jack is floating **in** a life boat behind it getting pummelled.

_**"I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous! I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous! (Starts whistling)"**_

Jason and Alexandra are about to kiss on the boat when Derek comes in being chased by a bear, as nearly everyone starts laughing and it show the logo on the side of the boat.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Back to Total Drama World Mayhem!" Says Chris "It's our first contestant! Justin O'Haire"<p>

A boy walks into the area who has short hazelnut hair with bangs jetting out. With light-brown Copper-ish eyes. He has quite a bit of bulk. He wears a black buttoned shirt and black demin jeans he also wears High tops with a plaid pattern. Around his neck is a necklace with a Purple Heart on it.

"Hello Chris! What Lovely hair you have!" Says Justin Complimenting Chris.

"Erm... Thanks" says Chris backing away one step. "Here's our Next Contestant, Lila Green!"

A Tanned Girl with Blue eyes and Blond hair who is slim, skinny but very tall. She has white crystal earings and a pink headband. A pink shirt, blue jeans and pink high heels.

"Hello chris" says Lila "I can't wait for the fun and..."

Lila Inhales

"Evil I can commit!" Lily shouts evilly.

Lily Inhales

"And all those cute animals, Yay!" says violet.

Violet inhales

"it happened didn't it..." Says lily.

"How many people will i have deal with with these stupid disorde- I mean, Welcome!"

Lila joins with Justin

"Hey, do you think I'll ever get a girlfriend?" Says Justin to Lila.

"Well, Sure if you try an-" she starts

Lila Inhales

"No! You idiot!" Says Lily.

Lily Inhales

"Sorry" says Lila.

"Anyway... Here's Alex Jumpster!" Says Chris.

A lightly tanned guy with orange hair and green eyes walks in, he has a black beanie on his head. He has a green shirt with a pic of a tiger on it, he has a orange tiger jumper, a pair of grey jeans and tiger sneakers, he holds a beatbox in one of his arms.

"What up dudes! Cal' me by my nickname 'AK Jumpster' if you want." Says Alex.

He joins the other contestants.

"Here's our next contestant, Kalani Wilson!" Says Chris.

A Girl with Sun-Kissed Skin colour walks in. She has black hair with chestnut highlights, her hair tied in a bun. She has beady brown eyes with what looks like mascara. She has a scrunchie holding her bun. She has a black and pink sequined top. She has a lavender flowing skirt and black flats. She also has a sequined jacket representing her gymnastics team in Seattle.

"Hi guys, Lets bring this competiton on!" Says Kalani 'ha! Losers!' She thinks.

She joins the contestants.

"The Next two are Colin and Colleen Voice!" Says Chris.

Colin has Reddish brown Short but thick hair, bangs go to above eyebrows all a crossed forehead. His eye colour is green. He wears a purple unzipped hoodie, green t-shirt with purple CV on it, black cargo shorts, dark gray mid socks, black sneakers with green and purple shoe laces, and purple bowtie. He is Tall and chubby.

Colleen has Reddish Brown hair. Her bangs completely cover her right eye, and she has her hair tied in a ponytail with a green bow. She has Green eyes. She wears a purple dress that stops at the thighs. It has a green collar, and an aqua tie. She wears an opened green sweater. She wears black yoga pants, and black knee high boots that go over the pants.

"Hello guys!" Says Colin "let's do this..."

"Hi Guys" Says Colleen.

They Join the Contestants.

"Next, We Have Tristan 'Red'!" Says Chris.

A dude, his body shape is lanky, slash mark runs down his chest, he wears black tee over untucked gray dress shirt. Blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey guys, how's it going." Says Tristan.

Then joins the contestants

"Hey Tristan, have you played the game Zombie Smasher 3" says Colin.

"I am pretty sure it's Zombie Smasher III and yeah! Do you know the secret Easter egg?" Says Tristan.

"Oh Yeah..." Says Colin.

Colin and Tristan start having a 'nerdy confersation' as Alex starts hitting himself with his boombox.

"Next we have Annie!" Says Chris.

a girl with blue hair (used to be black), green eyes. She has black glasses,headphones. She wears torn jeans, sandals, grey long sleeved blouse.

"Hi" says Annie who then quietly moves to the crowd but tries not to be in the front.

"We also have Tyrin, says Chris.

A Boy with Blue eyes, he has purple bandanna, a pilots cap, Green T-shirt, blue shorts, purple boots Enters the area.

"Hi dudes" says Tyrin. "I'm Gay!"

"heh heh, wait, what?" Says chris who is caught in a trap and hanging from a rope.

"Anyway, next is Kailani" says Chris who is still hanging from a rope.

A Girl with light brown tanned skin, her hair is deep brown (almost black) with a few chestnut coloured highlights through out. It is naturally wavy and goes to mid back . She has short side bangs that fall to the left. She has dark brown eyes, she's tall. A flowy chiffon skirt that ends under her knees, a tight black tank top and black ballet flats with a silver necklace with a black onyx charm.

"Aloha" says Kailani.

"Hey! Could you get me down?!" Pleads Chris.

She then cuts the ropes with her lipstick and joins the contestants.

"And next is Jack!"

A guy with Blue, oval eyes enters the area. a small scar under his right ear, black hair that is spiked up. He wears gold rings on all his fingers. he wears a green T-shirt with an explosion on it, ripped up jeans, and black shoes.

"Yo!" Says jack walking over with 2 suitcases as 1 blows up! "I need more explosives..."

he joins the contestants

"We have now got Violet!" Says Chris

A girl with eyes that are a a soft blue colour and they are large and oval. Her hair is dark, chocolate brown and reaches to her waist. It is somewhat straight and she has straight across bangs that fall slightly into her eyes. She has a tattoo of a sea turtle on the back of her left calf and has her ears pierced once in each lobe. She wears black spandex shorts, pastel blue nike sneakers and a pastel blue v-neck tank top with a black and blue choker necklace.

"Hey Guys!" Says Violet.

She joins the contestants.

"And Next is Jason And Alexandra" says Chris.

A Boy walks in with green eyes. His hair reaches to his neck, the color of the hair is black. He has peach colour skin, he wears a blue stripped t-shirt, baggy jeans and black and yellow runners.

A Girl with blue eye's walks in. Her hair is done in a braid (like elsa's hair...), her hair is red. She wears a white 'I love New York' t-shirt, blue jeans, and pink runners. Also wears a blue dolphin necklace around her neck, and on her left arm, is a rainbow ball bracelet.

"Hello, guys" says Jason.

"Hi guys!" Says Alexandra.

"I can sense you guys are a couple, I love it..." Says Justin in a creepy voice.

there is awe's from the contestants, while Chris just puked. Then there is ew's from the contestants.

"Can I write a story on your love and send it worldwide?" Says Justin Weirdly.

"Wait-Wait-Wait... What?!" Says Jason blushing, Alexandra is also blushing.

"HE SAID YES!" says Justin exitedly.

"No he didn't!" Says Alexandra who has just blushed harder as well as Jason.

"Next is Logan!" Says Chris.

A boy walks in with a well structured and sharp, has a crude look to him, almost like a messy handsome. He has light freckles coating his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, sort of has dark circles under his eyes, tan, green eyes. He wears a band bracelet that says "Stay Alive" on it, wears a backwards all black snapback hat. He wears a black T-Shirt, a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark skinny jeans and black converse.

"He-" starts Logan who is stopped.

"GAH! SCARY BRUTE?!" Screams most of the girls who hide behind the boys.

"No, it's just me! Logan! I'm a happy guy not a scary brute!" Says Logan reassuring them as he smiles.

"Whut up man!" Says Alex to Logan.

"Stuff, mostly, a bit of sport and Music" says Logan.

"That's cool man!" Says Alex.

Logan joins the contestants.

"We also get Rosalee!" Says chris.

A girl with eyes that are a warm brown colour, she has straight across bangs and slightly wavy light brown hair with natural golden highlights that ends just under her shoulders. She has a silver ring on her right ring finger that is in the shape of a fox. She wears black tights, a red pleated skirt that ends mid thigh, a long sleeved black scoop neck shirt that has a red fox on the front and knee high black leather boots.

"Hi!" Says Rosalee.

who joins the contestants.

"Next is Damian!" Says Chris.

A boy walks in. He has Shoulder-Length black hair with blood red streaks, he has Brown eyes. he has a long deep scar that goes through his right eye. He wears a black tee-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans & black biker boots.

"I don't have time to say 'Hi'..." Says Damian

"Hello friend" says logan.

"I like explosives!" says jack.

"Out of my way twerps!" Says Damian.

he joins the contestants.

"Next is Anya!" Says Chris.

A girl walks in. She has Waist-Length Icy Blonde hair with Jet-Black streaks. She has Icy Blue eyes, A black strapless top, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and black high-heeled ankle boots. She also wears a necklace with a red hourglass pendant.

"yeah..."

Damian just stares and slightly unnoticeably blushes but no one notices.

She joins the contestants.

"And next we have Jacque!" Says Chris.

A guy walks in. He has solid black eyes, his eyebrows are faded in appearance, he has a black buzzcut, a thin black mustache, & he always has his trademark smirk. He has a golden rosary. He wears a grey t-shirt with black sweatpants & red & black Nike's.

"Hey Chris, where's the money because I just won! Heh heh" says Jacque.

Nobody laughs, Alex then plays a 'Awkward silence' track on his beatbox.

he joins the others.

"We got Brooklyn!" Says Chris.

A girl walks in. She has Baby blue eye's, she wears Red tube top showing some cleavage, blue skinny jeans with black sneakers.

"hi" Says Brooklyn.

"hi!" Says Tristan.

"Oooo!" Says Justin.

"what?!" Says Tristan.

she joins the contestants.

"Next is Jackson!" Says Chris.

A boy walks in. He has white skin, he also has blue eyes, he has Straight brown hair, also has a goatee that's the same colour as his hair. He wears a A button up red and white plaid shirtwith blue jeans, black work boots, black cowboy hat and a wooden painted bald eagle necklace.

"Hi guys!" Says Jackson.

"We also have Caroline" says Chris.

a girl walks in. She has A hint of bags under eyes, big light brown eyes, small lips always in a pout, a few random sun spots here and there on face (almost like random spaced out freckles, but basically just unnatural brown beauty marks caused by unprotected sun exposure) and dimples. She has pale peach skin and long dark brown wavy hair (about 3 inches above waist) with bangs clipped to the side to be kept out of face. She has small, silver clover earrings and a very small, elegant lotus tattoo on her right ankle. She tends to hide her tattoo. coral off the shoulders oversized sweatshirt with stitched pocket, white tank top (underneath), navy blue a bit above knee length skirt with pockets, green and teal stripe stockings, worn out brown boots, beaded necklace with butterfly at end.

"hi..." Says Caroline.

She then joins the contestants and goes to the back and starts writing in her diary.

"We now have Kevin" says Chris.

A guy walks in. He has ginger hair that's spike and goes down to his neck, brown eyes and he has a cleft chin. He has a shark tooth necklace. He wears a green t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers.

"Hey guys" says Kevin.

he joins the contestants.

"Next, we have Alice." Says Chris.

A girl walks in. She has Olive green eyes. She wears A white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves, black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it.

"hi" says Alice.

She joins the contestants

"We now have Derek!" Says Chris.

A guy walks in. He has short Blonde hair. He has green eyes. He wears an orange shirt, grey shorts and black sneakers.

"Yo Guys" says Derek who then trips.

he crawls over and joins the contestants.

"And our final contestant, Dorothy!" says Chris.

A girl walks in. She Has brown eyes And Brown ponytailed hair. She wears a cowgirl/farmer outfit.

"Hey Y'all" says Dorothy.

she joins the contestants

"And now that all the contestants are here... Let's have a tour of the boat and set sail!" Says Chris.

they get their suitcases and get on the boat.

"First, we have the kitchen" says Chris.

"The place where dorks are fed bad food..." Says Kevin.

Chef glares angrily at the contestants.

"Next the bathrooms" says chris. "Which are the confessionals"

"Wait, you expect us to do are business LIVE on television?!" says derek confused.

"er... Yeah" says Chris rethinking the answer.

* * *

><p>Confesional: Justin<p>

"I hope while I'm here I can spread the love! And the stories... Of course." says Justin.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Alex<p>

"Wut up guys!" Says Alex. "I can't wait to spread the music! And to face the big challenges, seriously dudes, I love challenges!

* * *

><p>Confessional: Derek<p>

using the toilet... "What?! Is the camera still on" says Derek with a red face.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Brooklyn<p>

"Aw, Tristan is Soo Cute!" Says Brooklyn "Wait! Is this recording" starts blushing.

* * *

><p>"We have 1st class!" Says Chris.<p>

"Wow! This is so cool!" says Tristan.

"It's **my**room!" Says chris annoyed.

"we have second class for winners" says Chris

"Real nice" says Damian 'for destroying! Heh heh' he thinks

"and... Well... Last class... For losers"

shows a broken down room.

"and the deck!" Says Chris. "where the people in second place get to practice for challenges and also the meeting area."

"Ok, these are the teams, Team 1: Jason, Alexandra, Justin, Lila, Derek, Annie, Kevin, Violet and Kalani. Team 2: Alex, Rosalee, Logan, Caroline, Tyrin, Brooklyn, Tristan, Colleen. Team 3: Dorothy, Colin, Damian, Anya, Jack, Jacque, Jackson, Kailani, Alice." Says Chris.

"hey! We only have 8!" Says Tyrin.

"You can have chef as a temporary contestant!" Says Chris.

"What?!" Says Chef Surprised.

"Now Decide Your Team Names!" Says Chris.

Team 1:

"Team Adventurers!" Shouts Team 1

Shows team pic

Team 2:

"Team We Rock!" Shouts Team 2

"... Because We're Awesome!" Shouts Alex.

Shows team pic

Team 3:

"How about Team Dynamite?" Says Damian.

"Na, I think Team YEE-HAW!" Says Dorothy.

"Are team sucks... How about we call are team, Team 'We suck and we are gonna lose every challenge!' (Sarcasm)" says Colin

Shows team logo

"Hey! I was joking!" Says Colin angrily.

"Ok I have good news and bad news" says Chris "The bad news is that you will be singing again this season."

Moans come for the contestants

"The good news is your not doing it today, we will be at our destination tommorow..." Says Chris "Now go to the last class area!"

More Moans.

"Where will we go and what challenges will we face!" Says Chris. "What music will they be forced to sing? And what does Colin's team think of him now after giving a terrible name for there team? Find out what happens next time on, Total, DRAMA, WORLD MAYHEM!"

* * *

><p>Ok, that took a while! We will be at our first destination in episode 2!<p>

Here are the teams again:

**Team Adventurers: **Jason, Alexandra, Justin, Lila, Derek, Annie, Kevin, Violet and Kalani.

**Team We Rock because we're awesome: **Alex, Rosalee, Logan, Caroline, Tyrin, Brooklyn, Tristan, Colleen And Chef (Temporory)

**Team We Suck And We Will Lose Every Challenge:** Dorothy, Colin, Damian, Anya, Jack, Jacque, Jackson, Kailani And Alice


	4. Preview of Episode 2!

"Oh no!" Says Coraline "Why would She read my diary! It's just not her!"

* * *

><p>"A little bit of my spicy chilly sauce will improve this!" says chef. "Heh heh heh!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Says Colin "I'm not really the sporty type! I CANT RUN FAST!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I bet He's cursed our team!" Says Kailani.<p>

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have let him into our Team! He ruined this!" Says Logan<p>

* * *

><p>"And The one leaving total drama World mayhem today is..." Chris starts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a preview, ep 2 will be up later today!<strong>


	5. All Dat Pizzaz You'd Find In Rome Part 1

**"We Have Arrived At Our First Destination Of Mayhem!"**

_**- Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Last time on Total Drama World Mayhem! We met our Crazy cast of Competitors! We Got Crazy Contestants, Crazy Transpotation, Crazy Confessions, Crazy Team Names! We got everything! What challenges will we face, what good will chef make of as a contestant And what will Colin's team think of him after the terrible team name. Find out on total, Drama, WORLD MAYHEM!<p>

* * *

><p>Camera starts appearing all over the Boat!<p>

_**"Dear Mom and dad I'm doing fine... You guys are on my mind"**_

it shows Kalani and Dorothy playing volleyball as Derek comes flying onto the ship while riding a shark

**"****_You_**_** Asked Me What I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see... I Wanna Be Famous!"**_

Alex is at the ruins of Rome brining the beat with Justin, Tristan, Brooklyn and Caroline who is writing in her diary, just as Colin (drives away in a Pizza Cart) runs away from Damian who is trying to blow him up!

_**"I Wanna Live Close To The Sun... Pack Your Bags Because I've already won!"**_

Tyrin is making a potion with Jason, Alexandra and Lila, which then explodes, With Jacque laughing in the background, who is then beaten up by Jackson, Kevin and Anya.

_**"There's nothing getting in my way! I'll get there some day, Cause I wanna be famous!"**_

Coleen, Kailani, Violet, Rosalee, Alice, Tyrin and Logan are having a fruit cart race through Rio De Janaro.

**_"Na, Na, Na, Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na-Na..."_**

the boat sails around the planet crashing into stuff while jack is floating in a life boat behind it getting pummelled.

_**"I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous! I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be... I Wanna Be Famous! (Starts whistling)"**_

Jason and Alexandra are about to kiss on the boat when Derek comes in being chased by a bear, as nearly everyone starts laughing and it show the logo on the side of the boat.

* * *

><p>At About 2:37am, it Shows the Last class area (A.K.A Loser bunker) sleeping in there broken beds. It shows Jacque talking quietly on the phone.<p>

"So, You'll pay me later?" Says Jacque quietly throught the phone. "After Todays challenge... Ok bye!"

Alex wakes up

"Err... What are you doing?" Says Alex Tiredly as he takes out his MP3 player.

"ummm... Nothing..." Says Jacque.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Jacque (Team: We Suck and Were gonna lose every challenge)<p>

"Ok! SO WHAT?! What if I'm being payed to go on this show!" Shouts Jacque "it's in case I don't win 'As if that would happen!' To the other losers. I STILL NEED THE MONEY!? but still... Win + Pay Money = More Money!

* * *

><p>"It's not important" Says Jacque "Hang on! Why are you sleeping with Plush Toy Tiger?"<p>

"Errrr... No reason!" Says Alex Who's face goes Red.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Alex (Team: We Rock Because We're Awesome!)<p>

"I like Tigers! They are awesome!" Says Alex "If I won, I would give half my money to help stop tigers becoming Extinct! The other half would be for my music careeer!"

* * *

><p>Caroline is writing in her diary, then Lila wakes up.<p>

"Hey, what you writing about?" Says Lila.

"Um, stuff..." Says Caroline.

"It's okay! I won't read your diary!" Says Lila.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Caroline (Team: We Rock Because We're Awsome!)<p>

"I mostly write about my little life..." Says Caroline "Simple things."

Then Justin pokes his head in because he was ear dropping

"What! No!" says Justin. "I read your diary! Besides that, It's Got stuff like Secrets and Awkward things. Did I mention she wrote about her crush in there, it was all 'He's so cute! But I'm afraid to tell him!' And stuff! It's halarious!"

"What?! No! Please No! I'm begging you!" Says Caroline Who is bushing hard.

"Ok! See Ya 'Lover Girl', I Should Write a book on this!" Says Justin

"Wait! Please don-" starts Coralline who's face has gone red.

Justin has left.

"I'm Toast..." Says Coraline Sadly.

* * *

><p>"Well goodnight!" Says Lila.<p>

"goodnight" Says Caroline.

They fall asleep. Or so they thought

Lila Inhales

"Heh Heh Heh" says Lily who starts reading the diary.

At 7:36 am

(through the loud speaker) Chris: Hello Campers! Go To The Kitchen For Breakfast, then meet me at the dock

everyone is stunned by bieng waken up early.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Kailani (Team: We Suck And We're Gonna Lose Every Challenge)<p>

"Chris has no care for us!" States Kailani "A girl need's her Beauty Sleep!"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Alice (Team: We Suck And We're Gonna Lose Every Challenge)<p>

"I didn't even want to be on this show" says Alice "Why Chris, Why!"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Kevin (Team: Adventurers)<p>

"To be honest, I'm used to this..." says Kevin "Sometimes my parent's would wake me up real early for training!"

* * *

><p>Confessional: Derek (Team: Adventurers)<p>

Using the toilet "Seriously! Again! Come on!" Shouts Derek. "Can't you guys mind your own business or something!"

* * *

><p>At the kitchen.<p>

Team 1:

Shows Jason and Alexandra Making out.

"Will you Stop MAKING OUT!?" says Kevin.

"It's actually pretty fascinating!" Says Justin.

"Your weird man!" Says Kevin.

Chef places there (Disgusting) Breakfast on the table.

"What is this stuff, it looks weird" says Derek poking it with a fork.

Derek's breakfast then jumps up and starts attacking him.

"GAH! GET IT OFF ME!" Screams Derek.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Jason (Team: Adventures)<p>

"I know this sounds really weird. But, Making out with Alexandra tastes way better than chef's cooking." Says Jason "That's weird"

* * *

><p>Team 2:<p>

"Ah, Breakfast! The most important meal of the day" Says Logan.

Chef places scary looking muck infront of them.

"Unless it's cooked by Chef..." Says Logan.

"It's Ok Man! I came prepared!" Says Alex as he pulls out 8 Energy Drinks. "These one's are breakfast flavoured!"

"Good Gob man!" Says Logan.

"These Look Delicious!" Says Tristan.

"It's not the best idea... But at least it's **Real **food!" Says Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Brooklyn (Team: We Rock Because We're Awesome!)<p>

"To Be Honist, I can't trust Chef, let's hope it's not a cooking challenge" says Brooklyn. "Was Tristan looking at me in the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>Team 3:<p>

Chef gives them there yucky Breakfast.

"Where did they get those energy drinks!" Says Kailani.

"I don't know!" Says Jacque sitting back eating a delicious breakfast (Not Chefs!)

"And where did **YOU **get that?" says Kailani Annoyed.

"I'm rich, I get whatever I want!" Says Jacque.

"Back in the Australia, i'd chase down som' Cows 'n' Chickens, an' Get the milk 'n' eggs outta 'dem." says Dorothy!

"I bet it's Colin's Fault!" Says Jacque.

"I Bet He's Cursed our team!" Says Kailani.

"With that Stupid Team name!" Says Jacque.

* * *

><p>Confessional: Colin (Team: We Suck And We're Gonna Lose Every Challenge)<p>

"I should be afraid now!" Says Colin "If I Want to stay in the competition, I'll need to work even harder!"

* * *

><p>At the Docks.<p>

"Welcome to our first location, Rome!" Says Chris. "Could you Move over an inch."

they move over an inch.

"Perfect!" Says Chris as he pushes a button that sends the contestants flying

While Flying

"I DONT LIKE HEIGHTS!" Screams Derek.

"I was NOT payed for this!" Says Jacque

"WooHoo! YEAH! This is Awesome." Says Alex.

They smash through the roof of a Italian restaurant.

"Hello campers!" Says Chris Who fly's down with a parachute. "This restaurant used to make the worlds largest pizzas! It closed 20 Years Ago and it's to be blown up in 1h 30mins, So you'll have to make the worlds Largest and most delicious pizza, then put it in the wheelbarrow And drive it to the ancient ruins Where you'll receive your instructions of the second part of the challenge! Your Time Starts Now!

They start running to their stations and smash and start running on top of Chris.

"Does anybody have Respect for Me?!" Says Chris.

Team 1:

"Me, Lila and Alexandra will Start spinning the pizza! Justin, Get the Sauce! Kevin, Violet and Kalani, Get The Toppings and the Cheese! Derek and Annie, Heat up the Oven."

Team 2:

"We can't do this?! We have chef! What will we do?!" Says Alex.

"It doesn't have to taste good right?" Says Tristan.

"I guess..." Says Alex.

Team 3:

"We need to make a pizza. NOW!" Says Kailani.

"DONE!" Say Dorothy.

"How?!" Says Jacque.

"Naturalness! I think... Just gotta add the special sugar." Says Dorothy.

* * *

><p>"Will they get there pizzas done? What will happen now with chefs bad cooking?" Says Chris. "Find out next time on, TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR MAYHEM!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took awhile. Part 2 soon<strong>_


End file.
